


kill me

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, I wrote it there originally but decided to put it on here as well, John did say he was going to be the cause of Flint's death, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, he just didn't think this was how it was going to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt "one character killing the other" that an anon requested I fill with Silver and Flint





	kill me

            John ducked and he felt the air whistle off the blade that had been aimed at his neck. He slammed his shoulder into the man’s stomach and then replaced it with his blade. He gave it a vicious twist before yanking it free.

            His eyes immediately, out of habit, moved to find Flint where he too was fighting his way through a crowd of redcoats. His blade was flashing as Flint swung it, despite the blood that was coating it, and John felt a small sense of relief settle into his chest. For now, at least, Flint was still standing and seemed to be mostly unharmed.

            Soon the fight was over and John made his way over to where Flint was standing, overseeing the men combing through the dead. John set a hand to the small of Flint’s back to get his attention without startling him.

            “Captain-” John started softly, letting his thumb stroke across Flint’s back.

            “I’m fine,” Flint said and his eyes focused on John’s before he went back to letting his eyes sweep over the battleground again.

            John didn’t believe him. He could see that none of Flint’s injuries were serious, but he’d seen the cast to Flint’s features before and recognized it as Flint getting trapped in his own internal darkness. He kept his focus on Flint, trying to think of some way to broach the topic that Flint was obviously trying to avoid, as the other moved down the hill a little ways. Silver started down to follow him but then he heard a shout farther down the hill. He squinted as he tried to figure out what the commotion was. It was Billy waving his arms and shouting inaudibly. He pointed emphatically and Silver thought for a moment that Billy was pointing to him, but then he turned his head.

            He turned his head just in time to see a flash of red before it collided with his back. He tumbled forward down the hill and he took a few knocks on the way down. He was still reeling and disoriented after he stopped rolling. He didn’t have time to recover before he was pushed onto his back and was punched hard in the face. He felt his lip split and the metallic taste of blood rushed into his mouth.

            John grabbed the man’s wrists before he could throw another punch and he huffed out a strained breath as the man’s wrist, slippery with blood, twisted out of his grip so he could pull the pistol from his belt. John threw his weight hard against the man and they grappled for a long moment before John was pinned once more, his breath knocked from him from a well-placed kick in the chest.

            Then the weight of the man is being pulled from him.

            John knew that things were happening but he heard the shot go off and he recognized the person staggering back from the redcoat. A haze of red colored his vision and the redcoat was falling dead before John had realized he’d picked up a sword and swung it.

            He moved to his protector and fell to his knees at Flint’s side, pressing his hand hard against the bullet wound in Flint’s ribs. “What were you thinking?” John hissed through his teeth as he shuddered at the feeling of blood coating his hands.

            “You,” Flint said and he seemed pale underneath the grime and blood on his face.

            “I could have handled it,” John said and tore his eyes away reluctantly so that he could give Billy a sharp look. “Get the doctor!” John snapped.

            Billy hesitated for a single moment before he took off.

            “John, we both know a doctor won’t do me any good,” Flint said softly and his hand came up to cover John’s.

            “Don’t you fucking _dare_ give up on me,” John said and he leaned down to kiss Flint fiercely. Flint’s hand came up to John’s cheek and it smeared Flint’s blood onto his face. It made John’s stomach turn but he swallowed down that feeling as he brushed another soft kiss to Flint’s mouth.

            “You were right,” Flint said after a long moment.

            “About what?” John asked. He could feel a headache forming at his temples as he tried to keep as much of Flint’s blood in his body.

            “That you would be the end of me,” Flint said and his mouth quirked into a wry smile.

            “Stop talking like that,” John said. “If you think I’m letting you go anywhere-”

            “John-”

            “-you’ve got another thing coming.” John scowled at him and he felt tears pricking at his eyes and making his throat go scratchy. “If anyone is going to kill you, James, it’s going to be _me_.” John’s voice cracked.

            “John, love,” Flint said and stroked his thumb over John’s cheekbone.

            “ _No_.” John’s voice was cracked but still filled with stubborn resolve as he pressed his hand just a little harder. He kept his eyes on Flint’s face and traced his eyes over familiar features. “James, you can’t leave me here alone with Billy.” It was as close a joke as John felt he could make.

            “At least he likes you more than me,” Flint huffed, and he grimaced in pain. He let his hand drop from John’s face and put it back over John’s. John just shook his head. He wanted to scream for the doctor to hurry, for someone, anyone, to come and keep Flint from slipping the way that he obviously was. “John,” Flint said and his voice was wavering in a way that John had never heard before.

            “I’m right here,” John said and he bent so that their foreheads were pressed together. “I promise I’ll be right here.”

            Flint’s breathing started rattling and coming in a strange pattern. John kept his eyes on Flint despite everything in him screaming to look away and not watch the life drain out of Flint’s eyes.

            John’s hands were shaking where they were pressing against Flint’s side. John pressed another kiss to Flint’s mouth and he felt his own breath hitching in his chest as he held back tears. Flint’s mouth was turned up in a small smile and John could _feel_ how Flint’s life welled up and then left Flint’s body.

            Something in John snapped and he let out a sound that didn’t sound like himself as the tears spilled down his cheeks and fell onto Flint’s. He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there with Flint’s body, but then he felt someone touching his shoulder gently.

            “Silver…” It was Billy’s voice but John didn’t want to pull away.

            “He’s dead,” John said flatly in a voice that didn’t sound like his. “It’s too late.”

            “Let me check him over.” It was Dr. Howell’s voice and he gently, with Billy’s help, guided John away from Flint’s body so Howell could check him over. But John knew before Howell said it that Flint was gone. John could see it in the dullness in Flint’s usually bright eyes.

            “You were too slow,” John all but snarled at Billy. Billy flinched back as if John had struck him. John just stared down at where Howell was now standing and going to leave so that he could tend to men that would actually benefit from his skills. “Take his body to be buried.”

            “You don’t want to bury him at sea?” Billy asked.

            “He wouldn’t have wanted that. He wanted to one day leave the sea and find peace,” John said and he finally pulled his eyes away from Flint’s body. “Let him have it now.”

            John turned away, a pain sticking itself into his heart like a splinter, and started to walk back to where the launches would be waiting to take them back to the _Walrus_. Billy followed after him. “Wait, Silver. What’re we going to do now?”

            John stopped and turned to look at Billy, his eyes as cold as ice as he spoke, “We’re going to finish this war, Billy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flint had to die protecting Silver because that's High RomanceTM. Hit me up on tumblr, @obvious-captain-rogers  
> -James


End file.
